Despues de la Tormenta
by Joan Carrington
Summary: 2 Años han pasado desde el deshielo en Arendelle, Hans Westerguard ahora vive en las Islas del sur, cuando de repente su vida dara un giro innesperado, y la unica que lo podra ayudar sera La Reina Elsa


ESTE ES UN FIC TOTALMENTE DIFERENTE DE LOS QUE USTEDES YA CONOCEN...

ANTES QUE NADA ESTE FIC ORIGINALMENTE NO LO ESCRIBI YO, ESTE FIC TAMBIEN LO ESCRIBIO "PRINCESA ALEX" EN EL 2014, PERO COMO USTEDES SABEN DESAFORTUNADAMENTE ELLA BORRO SU CUENTA DE FANFICTION. NET, Y CON ELLA TODOS SUS FICS, PERO ASI COMO PUDE ESCRIBIR EL DE "P de Papá" AFORTUNADAMENTE TAMBIEN LOGRE MEMORIZAR ESTE FIC Y YA QUE SE ME HIZO TAN CONMOVEDOR, Y DECIDI PUBLICARLO, PARA QUE PUEDAN LEERLO SOLO QUE ESTE SI VA A ESTAR A ESTAR IGUAL AL QUE ELLA ESCRIBIO, CON UN LIGERO CAMBIO, YA VERAN PORQUE, Y A DIFERENCIA DE LOS DEMAS FICS QUE YO HE ESCRITO, ESTE FIC, COMO EL ORIGINAL CONTARA CON UN CAPITULO, ASI QUE SIN MAS QUE DECIR, COMENCEMOS...

Habían pasado 2 años después del deshielo en Arendelle.

Era una noche tormentosa en las Islas del sur, la familia real se encontraba cenando en el gran comedor del castillo.

El príncipe Hans por su parte estaba en la zona mas alejada de la mesa donde su familia estaba cenando.

La vida para el pelirrojo se había vuelto mas miserable desde que regreso de Arendelle, estuvo trabajando un tiempo como sirviente y claro, sus hermanos mayores no perdían el tiempo en molestarlo.

Durante la cena en la familia sureña hubo charlas y risas.

En ese momento Linus Westerguard, el décimo primer príncipe de las Islas del sur hizo un comentario bastante ofensivo para Hans.

Los demás miembros se dispusieron a reír, mientras que Hans decidió ignorar eso.

En ese momento, Grant Westerguard, el séptimo principie en la linea al trono hizo otro comentario haciendo mención del oscuro pasado de Hans.

El pelirrojo ya no lo soporto mas, se levanto de la mesa y salio del comedor

-Son unos idiotas- respondió Hans en voz baja mientras avanzaba por los pasillos.

Hans ahora vivía en una de las torres mas altas del castillo, tenia que subir una gran cantidad de escaleras hasta llegar a su diminuto cuarto en donde apenas cabía una cama, una repisa y un pequeño armario para guardar su ropa.

A altas horas de la noche, el pelirrojo no podía conciliar el sueño, pues la tormenta y sus deseos de aniquilar a sus hermanos no lo dejaban dormir.

Hans se levanto, tomo un quinque, salio de la habitación y tomo rumbo a la cocina, con algo de suerte, comer algo lo ayudaría dormir.

Después de comer un sándwich, el pelirrojo tomo camino a su habitación, la luz de los relámpagos de la tormenta que se filtraban por las ventanas iluminaban los pasillos del interior del castillo.

Pero en el momento en el que Hans paso por la puerta de la entrada del palacio, el sonido de un llanto llamo su atención.

El pelirrojo se detuvo repentinamente para estar seguro de que sus oídos no lo estaban engañando, en efecto ese llanto provenía de afuera.

Hans se dirigió a la puerta y al abrirla vio que en la entrada había un canasto con un pequeño bebé recién nacido, Hans no sabia que hacer, dejarlo afuera no era opción, ya que si lo hacia el bebé seguramente enfermaría.

El pelirrojo agarro la canasta con el bebé y de inmediato se pregunto si el bebé tendría hambre.

Hans regreso velozmente a la cocina y agarro un poco de leche, luego se dio cuenta de que el bebé estaba mojado, no tuvo tanto problema, pues en la torre que estaba a lado de la suya estaban las ropas de sus hermanos cuando eran unos bebés.

Pero luego el pelirrojo pensó ¿Sera niño o niña?, tampoco había problema con eso, pues en esa misma torre estaban las ropas de algunas de sus sobrinas.

Hans fue primero a la torre y agarro ropa tanto de niño como de niña para luego regresar a la suya.

Una vez que el pelirrojo regreso a su torre, coloco al bebé y procedió a cambiarlo.

Al cambiarle el pañal, Hans vio que el bebé era una niña, pero lo que mas llamaba la atención era que su cabello era rubio platinado, justo como la persona que el pelirrojo mas odiaba en el mundo, La Reina Elsa.

Hans deicidio no prestarle atención a ese detalle y cambio a la niña

Hans era muy malo cuidando niños, y no solo lo decía el, si no que muchas de sus cuñadas también llegaron a criticarlo cuando le encargaron cuidar de sus hijos en el pasado.

Hans le colo a la bebé un vestidito color verde limón y procedió a alimentarla hasta que quedo profundamente dormida.

Hans coloco a la pequeña bebé en la canasta que ya tenia las mantas cambiadas.

El pelirrojo contemplo un rato como la bebé dormía hasta que el también cayo profundamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente unos llantos despertaron a Hans, era la bebé, pero lo que mas lo impacto era que toda la habitación estaba cubierta por una fina capa de escarcha, la bebé había creado esa escarcha.

Hans saco a la bebé de la canasta y logro calmarla y vio que toda la escarcha desapareció.

-Te pareces mucho a la Reina Elsa, sera que ella es tu mamá?- pregunto Hans a la bebé a modo de broma, pues sabia que la pequeña no le respondería- No, imposible, Elsa jamas abandonaría a su propia hija, y mucho menos la dejaría con quien intento asesinarla... ¿verdad?

Hans volteo a ver a la bebé quien abrió los ojos.

En ese momento el pelirrojo se conmovió por los ojos verde turquesa de la niña, eso fue suficiente para hacer que todo el odio y rencor que sentía por la familia real de Arendelle se desvaneciera.

-Bianca... Bianca Helena sera tu nombre... hija- respondió Hans con una sonrisa de ternura en su rostro

La bebé simplemente lanzo una pequeña risa dando a entender que ese nombre le había gustado.

Hans ahora solo tenia alguien que le importaba y era su ahora hija Bianca, pero luego se puso a pensar detenidamente la situación, quedarse en las Islas del Sur con Bianca seria condenarla a una vida llena de desprecios por parte de los príncipes mayores, pues ellos tenían la mentalidad de que si alguien no tenia sangre real, no tenia el mas mínimo derecho de ser un príncipe.

A Hans esa mentalidad le parecía un tanto estúpida, así que no podía quedarse mas tiempo en las Islas del Sur.

El pelirrojo coloco a su hija devuelta en la canasta y luego salio de su torre, eran las primeras horas de la mañana, y nadie en el castillo había despertado, así que sin pensarlo 2 veces, regreso a su torre y empezó a empacar sus cosas y las de su pequeña hija, Hans ahora iba a iniciar una nueva vida lejos de sus hermanos, y solo había un lugar donde la pequeña Bianca seria feliz, Arendelle, el destino era un tanto suicida, pero al menos allá si tenia algún problema, podría recurrir a la Reina Elsa.

Una vez hecho eso, Hans salio de su torre, agarro algo de dinero, y luego se dirigió a la cocina de donde agarro suficiente comida, una Vez listo, Hans y su pequeña hija salieron del castillo y se dirigieron al puerto y el primer barco hacia Arendelle tomaron.

Hans llego a su camarote, su cama no era muy cómoda que digamos, pero se mentalizo de que al llegar a Arendelle las cosas para el y su hija mejorarían.

El viaje duraría 4 días, así que la comida le duraría lo suficiente.

4 largos días pasaron hasta que por fin el pelirrojo y su hija platinada llegaron al reino de la Reina de las Nieves.

Hans bajo cargando a su hija y sus cosas del barco y se adentro al pueblo, era de noche, así que no llamaría tanto la atención, la poca gente del pueblo que logro reconocerlo estaban entre felices al recordar cuando los atendió en el invierno eterno, por otro lado otros no entendían que hacia el ahí, pero no se fijaron en la bebé que el pelirrojo cargaba.

Momentos después Hans llego a una casa que estaba en venta, el que la estaba vendiendo estaba dormido sobre una silla en la entrada.

Hans lo despertó.

-Que desea?- pregunto el señor

-Quiero comprar esta casa- respondió Hans

Hans y el vendedor llegaron a un acuerdo y el pelirrojo pudo obtener la casa.

Hans metió sus cosas a la casa, no era muy grande, pero era sencilla y le bastaría para el y su hija.

El pelirrojo coloco la comida en la cocina, la ropa en el armario y se recostó en su cama, no sin antes colocar a la pequeña Bianca a lado y luego ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente, Hans dormía pacíficamente hasta que de repente unos llantos lo despertaron.

-Ya me levante! ya me levante!- respondió Hans

El pelirrojo se levanto de su cama y se volteo para ver a la pequeña Bianca

La pequeña platinada al verlo dejo de llorar.

-Quieres desayunar?- pregunto Hans

La pequeña Bianca solo abrió su boca en señal de contestación.

-Ven, te llevare abajo- respondió Hans

El pelirrojo cargo a la pequeña Bianca y bajo las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina, una vez ahi, Hans le preparo leche a la pequeña Bianca, y el termino desayunando un sandwich de mermelada con queso (Rayos hasta a mi se me antojo).

Una vez que ambos acabaron de desayunar.

-Y bien? te gusto tu desayuno?- pregunto Hans a la pequeña Bianca

La pequeña platinada simplemente solto una pequeña risa en contestacion.

Hans simplemente sonrio al ver a su pequeña hija sonreir, si bien en un inicio no estaba tan seguro de adoptarla por parecerse a Elsa, al final los ojos verde turqueza de la pequeña lo terminaron conmoviendo.

Despues de desayunar, Hans se vistio, vio que afuera de la casa habia madera, asi que la agarroy la metio.

Durante el resto del dia, despues de varios martillazos y golpes, Hans logro construir una cuna para su pequeña hija.

Despues de construirla, Hans se encargo de lijar la madera para evitar que la pequeña Bianca se astillara mientras dormia.

Luego de lijar la madera, Hans y su hija salieron al pueblo a comprar la pintura para pintar la cuna, Hans compro pintura verde y verde claro para luego regresar a la casa y pintar la cuna.

Una vez terminada, Hans pinto una B de Bianca al frente de la cuna, despues saco la cobija de la canasta junto con las almohadas y las coloco en la cuna.

-Y bien Bianca? te gusta?- pregunto Hans

La pequeña platinada simplemente solto una risa, dando a entender que le habia gustado.

Esa misma noche mientras la pequeña Bianca dormia pacificamente, mientras que alguien la veia dormir desde arriba de la cuna, tranquilos solo es Hans quien felizmente la veia dormir.

-Vaya que tranquila es cuando duerme solo espero estar haciendo lo correcto al criarla-decia Hans en sus pensamientos

2 semanas pasaron, las cosas para Hans y Bianca habian cambiado, ahora tenian una vida feliz, pero esa felicidad no duro mucho.

Era una noche tormentosa en Arendelle, la pequeña Bianca habia enfermado, la pobre no dejaba de llorar, tenia alta temperatura, su cara estaba roja.

Hans mortificado no sabia que hacer, ya que tomando en cuenta los poderes de la niña, no sabia que tratamiento ponerle.

Pero entonces penso en la unica persona que lo podria ayudar... La Reina Elsa.

Hans sin pensarlo 2 veces, tomo a su hija, salio de su casa sin importarle la lluvia y corrio velozmente hacia el castillo de Arendelle.

-Abran! ábranme por favor! Necesito ayuda de la reina Elsa! Porfavor!- grito Hans golpeando fuertemente la puerta.

En ese momento una mujer regordeta le abrio la puerta.

-Nesecito que la reina Elsa me ayude, es urgente- respondio Hans

La mujer lo dejo pasar y lo condujo a la oficina de la reina para que esperara.

Una vez ahi, Hans se sento en una de las sillas que estaba frente al escritorio e intento calmar a su hija.

-Tranquila hija, todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo- respondio Hans

En ese momento la puerta de la oficina se abrio y una voz sono detras del pelirrojo.

-Que haces aqui?! Se suponia que tu no tenias permitido entrar aqui- respondio la Reina Elsa la cual estaba vestida con un camison de pijama color azul celeste

-Nesecito que me ayudes, Elsa- respondio Hans poniendose de pie.

Elsa al ver a la bebé que Hans cargaba, se detuvo.

-Es mi hija, tiene poderes como tu, ha enfermado y no se que hacer- respondio Hans entregandole la bebé a la platinada

Elsa cargo a la pequeña y empezo a echarle magia congelante a la niña para que se le bajara la temperatura, hasta que porfin, la niña dejo de llorar y se quedo dormida.

-Es solo una niña, el que tenga poderes como yo no quiere decir que sea inmune a las enfermedades, creeme, te lo digo por experiencia- respondio Elsa

-Fiu, es un alivio, ya me habia espantado, y es que como eres la unica persona con poderes congelantes que conozco ademas de Bianca, crei que tu me ayudarias a decirme si necesitaba cuidados especiales con mi pequeña- opino Hans

-No sabia que ya tenias una hija- opino Elsa

-En realidad... Bianca no es mi hija, la abandonaron en las Islas del sur, yo decidi adoptarla, pero no podia quedarme alla, con lo especiales que son mis hermanos de que "Si alguien no tenia sangre real, no tenia el mas minimo derecho de ser un principe" a mi esa mentalidad me parecia un tanto estupida, asi que no podia quedarme mas tiempo en las Islas del Sur, por eso me fui y llegue aqui hace casi 3 semanas y creeme, he vivido mucho mejor aqui que en las Islas- explico Hans

Elsa no daba creditos a lo que oia, acaso el hombre que intento matarlas a ella y a su hermana habia desaparecido?.

-Yo... no tengo palabras para lo que me acabas de decir, se nota que haz cambiado- opino Elsa

-A decir verdad... si, esta niña creeme me hizo olvidar de todos mis errores del pasado cuando intente matarlas a ti y a Anna

-Ya veo- respondio Elsa

-Puedo quedarme con mi hija esta noche? por si acaso- respondio Hans

-Claro, no tengo ningun problema, pedire que saquen la vieja cuna de Anna

-Oh, gracias Elsa, mi hija y yo te lo agradecemos

-Como dijiste que se llamaba tu hija?

-Bianca... Bianca Helena Westerguard se llama mi hija- respondio Hans

-Es un lindo nombre- sonrio Elsa viendo a la bebé quien soneria al verla

Momentos despues, Hans se encontraba en una habitacion de huespedes designada mientras veia a su hija dormir en la vieja cuna de Anna.

-Que suerte que teniamos a Elsa aqui cerca, no soportaria perderte- respondio Hans

A la mañana siguiente, Hans desperto y vio que su pequeña hija ya estaba despierta.

-Buenos dias Bianca, amaneciste bien?- pregunto Hans

La pequeña bebé smplemente sonrio.

-Que bien hija, ahora vamos a agradecerle a Elsa por haberte curado anoche.

Hans salio de la habitacion y fue a buscar a la reina, y durante su trayecto, se encontro con la jefa de la servidumbre, Gerda.

-Disculpe, donde puedo encontrar a la reina Elsa?- pregunto Hans

-La reina se encuentra desayunando en el gran comedor- respondio Gerda

-Gracias- respondio Hans

Momentos despues, Hans y la pequeña Bianca llegaron al gran comedor en donde estaban desayunando Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf y un pequeño desconocido para Hans.

-Que haces tu aqui?! Se suponia que tu no tenias permitido entrar aqui- respondio Anna furiosa levantandose de la mesa.

-Tranquila Anna, Hans solo vio para pedirme ayuda con su hija, no tienes que perder los estribos de esa manera- respondio Elsa

-Y porque ha venido aqui? si sabe que aqui no es bienvenido!- se quejo Anna

-Su hija tiene poderes igual que yo, pero anoche ella enfermo y como Hans no sabia que hacer, el recurrio a mi para que yo curara a su hija- explico Elsa

-Si Anna, y no te preocupes, yo ya me iba, solo vine a agradecerle a tu hermana por haberme ayudado anoche- respondio Hans tomando camino hacia la puerta principal

-Oye espera! no gustas quedarte a desayunar?- pregunto Elsa

Anna abrio los ojos como platos y vio incredula a Elsa

Hans al ver la reaccion de la cobriza acepto la propuesta de Elsa.

El pelirrojo se sento en la mesa y junto a el, coloco a la pequeña Bianca en una silla especial para ella.

-Hans... quiero presentarte a mi sobrino, el es el pequeño Principe Kristian Bjorman de Arendelle- respondio Elsa cargando al pequeño.

El joven Kristian tenia un año de edad, era rubio cobrizo como su padre Kristoff, pero tenia los ojos azules de Anna, en cuanto a su cara, era algo asi como una version masculina de Anna pero con rasgos de Kristoff.

-Un placer chiquitin, soy Hans, amigo de tu tia, ella es mi hija Bianca Helena Westerguard, estoy seguro de que tu y ella seran grandes amigos- respondio Hans

El pequeño Kristian veia fijamente a la pequeña Bianca quien lo veia sonriente.

Anna por su parte no soportaba que Elsa presentara a su hijo con la hija de su peor enemigo, Kristoff por su parte no confiaba asi que digamos mucho en Hans.

Los dias pasaron Hans frecuentaba mucho el castillo, Elsa tambien buscaba tiempo para dejar sus labores, le gustaba convivir con Hans y con Bianca.

Cierto dia, Kristoff estaba en el pueblo haciendo su trabajo de repartidor de hielo mientras cuidaba de su hijo Kristian.

-Recuerda hijo, este trabajo es cosa dificil, pero con el tiempo te acostumbras, asi le hice yo- respondio Kristoff a su hijo

El niño no entendia muy bien a que se referia su padre.

En ese momento Hans y su hija Bianca llegaron.

La pequeña Bianca se alegro al ver a Kristian quien hizo lo mismo.

-Que haces aqui?- pregunto Kristoff

-Nada, solo vine a dar un paseo con mi hija- explico Hans

-En serio piensas que me la voy a creer que es tu hija? porque no se parece a ti- opino Kristoff

-Cierto... Elsa solo sabe esto...- dijo Hans para si mismo

-Que sabe Elsa?- pregunto Kristoff

-En serio quieres saber? porque no me hago responsable si Anna te golpea por hablar conmigo- bromeo Hans

-No importa, quiero saber como es eso de que tengas una hija, no te casate... ¿verdad?- pregunto Kristoff

-Pues no... pero preferia decirtelo en otra parte- respondio Hans

Momentos depues los 4 llegaban al castillo

-No le importara a Anna que yo este aqui?- pregunto Hans extrañado ante el silencio que se sentia en el castillo

-Elsa tiene su junta con su consejo real, Anna fue con mis padres- respondio Kristoff

-Ok, tienen algo de tomar?- pregunto Hans

-Hay jugo de naranja- respondio Kristoff

Hans sirvio la bebida indicada en los vasos.

-Ahora explicame, quiero saber como es eso de que tengas una hija, no te casate... ¿verdad?- pregunto Kristoff

-En realidad... Bianca no es mi hija, la abandonaron en las Islas del sur, yo decidi adoptarla, pero no podia quedarme alla, con lo especiales que son mis hermanos de que "Si alguien no tenia sangre real, no tenia el mas minimo derecho de ser un principe" a mi esa mentalidad me parecia un tanto estupida, asi que no podia quedarme mas tiempo en las Islas del Sur, por eso me fui y llegue aqui hace casi 3 semanas y creeme, he vivido mucho mejor aqui que en las Islas- explico Hans

-Wow! quien lo diria, hace 2 años le rompiste el corazon a Anna e intentaste matarlas a ella y a Elsa, y ahora mirate, con una hija adoptiva, lo digo por experiencia, las familias adoptivas suelen ser muy buenas- opino Kristoff

-A decir verdad... si, esta niña creeme me hizo olvidar de todos mis errores del pasado y creeme, ya me arrepenti de eso

-Ya veo- respondio Kristoff

-Tu tampoco te quedas atras, fuiste mejor para Anna de lo que yo pude haber sido- opino Hans

-Si, ahora tengo a Anna, vivo en el castillo, tengo un hijo... nada puede ser mejor- opino Kristoff

-Pues creo que los 2 tuvimos giros innesperados en nuestras vidas- opino Hans

-Si, por cierto... Como dijiste que se llamaba tu hija?- pregunto Kristoff

-Bianca... Bianca Helena Westerguard se llama mi hija- respondio Hans

-Es un lindo nombre, presiento que ella y mi hijo se llevaran muy bien- opino Kristoff

En ese momento toda rivalidad entre Hans y Kristoff se desvanecio, ahora se comportaban como si hubiesen sido amigos de toda la vida.

El tiempo siguio, se acercaba el aniversario de la coronacion de la reina Elsa quien estaba demasiado ocupada haciendo los preparativos, y claro, Hans se habia ofrecido a ayudarla, lo extraño era que algo empezaba a surgir entre Elsa y Hans.

La amistad entre Hans y Kristoff tambien era algo notorio, incluso Hans llegaba a jugar con el pequeño Kristian.

Por su parte, Anna no queria saber nada de Hans desde la como la trato la ultima vez, lo extaño era que no queria reconocer que Hans habia cambiado e incluso le daba coraje ver que Elsa, Kristoff y Kristian se llevaran tan bien con Hans. ¿Acaso Anna dejaria que su desprecio hacia Hans la cegara y la terminara alejando de su familia?.

Cierto dia, Hans ayudaba a Elsa con los preparativos de la fiesta.

-Oye Elsa, me disculpas si te dejo por un momento? tengo que cambiarle el pañal a Bianca- respondio Hans

-Por supuesto, ve- respondio Elsa

Hans salio del salon principal cargando a la pequeña Bianca y se dirigio a la misma habitacion en donde meses atras se hospedo cuando la pequeña Bianca hbia enfermado, cosa que hasta la fecha no habia vuelto a pasar.

Hans coloco a la pequeña platinada en el cambiador.

-Rayos, olvide algo, hija, no te vayas a mover, no me tardo- respondio Hans antes de salir de la habitacion

Una vez que Hans se fue, Anna entro a la habitacion y se acerco a la pequeña Bianca.

Ambas se vieron fijamente a los ojos por unos segudos, Anna vio la cantidad de bondad que habia en los ojos de la niña, lo suficiente como para convomer a alguien con el corazon tan dañado.

-Anna?- pregunto Hans volviendo a entrar a la habitacion- que haces aqui?

-Perdon- fue lo unico que Anna dijo

Hans por su parte no se esperaba eso, cuando mucho de parte de la cobriza esperaria un golpe o un insulto, pero jamas vio venir que Anna le estuviera pidiendo disculpas.

-Que dices?- pregunto Hans

-Perdon por haber sido muy tonta y grosera contigo cuando ya nos demostraste que has cambiado- respondio Anna- veo que tu hija adoptiva te hizo cambiar

-A decir verdad... si, esta niña creeme me hizo olvidar de todos mis errores del pasado y creeme, ya me arrepenti de todo lo que les hice a ti y a Elsa, porque no olvidamos todo esto y regresamos a como estabamos ese dia en el que nos conocimos en el embarcadero el dia de la coronacion de tu hermana?- sugirio Hans

-Me parece bien- sonrio Anna

-Pero en un minuto, tengo que cambiarle el pañal a mi hija- respondio Hans

-Te ayudo- respondio Anna

Los dias y la semanas pasaron y la fiesta llego.

Elsa se arreglo con su tipico vestido de hielo pero en azul oscuro.

Anna y Kristoff tambien se arreglaron para la ocasion, Kristoff digamos que no estaba asi que digamos muy acostumbrado a usar ropa formal para eventos reales, pero solo lo hacia por Anna.

Aunque si lidiaron un poco en vestir al pequeño Kristian, pues era igual que su padre, pero al final lograron vestirlo con un fino pero sencillo traje.

Mientras que Hans se arreglo con uno de sus finos trajes que trajo de las islas del sur mientras que a Bianca la arreglo con un bonito vestido verde.

El baile comenzo, Anna bailaba con Kristoff, aunque como Kristoff no era muy bueno bailando (todavia), terminaba pisandole los pies a la cobriza.

Elsa por su parte se limitaba a reir sentada en su trono.

-Disculpe majestad - interrumpio Hans- ¿Me consederia este baile? o tendre que bailar con Bianca

-Pues... alagas Hans, pero no soy muy buena bailando - dijo Elsa - asi que no me hare responsable si pierdes un pie... o ambos

-Correre el riesgo - respondio Hans- creeme, he pasado por cosas mucho peores.

Hans y Elsa empezaron a bailar al ritmo de la musica, y como la platinada dijo, no era asi que digamos muy buena bailando.

Una vez que la pieza musical termino Hans y Elsa salieron al balcon.

-Wow, no bailaste mal, si me pisaste una veces, pero nada mas, no bailaste taaan terrible como decias- opino Hans

-Bueno... Al menos nadie me ha visto bailando sola- opino la reina sonrojandose

-Oye Elsa, desde hace tiempo, he querido decirte algo- respondio Hans arrodillandose

La rubia no sabia como reaccionar ante esa accion del pelirrojo.

-Elsa... desde esa noche que salvaste a Bianca, algo desperto en mi, me he enamorado de ti, y no quiero que mi hija crezca sin una madre, asi que me harias el hombre mas feliz del mundo si te casas conmigo?- pregunto Hans sacando una pequeña caja con un anillo.

Elsa tenia los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Hans... no tengo palabras para lo que me dijiste, desde que llegaste esa noche con tu hija... me di cuenta de que de verdad habias cambiado, y me termine encariñando con tu hija, asi que... si, me casare contigo- respondio Elsa con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Y la rubia y el pelirrojo se dieron un apasionado beso en los labios.

Momentos despues, Hans y Elsa regresaron al salon de baile.

-Damas y caballeros, presten atencion, hoy es un gran dia, pues oficialmente, anuncio mi compromiso, con el principe Hans Westerguard- anucio la reina Elsa

Muchos de los presentes quedaron boquiabiertos, algunos estaban muy felices, otros no confiaban mucho en Hans, mientras que Anna y Kristoff no podian creeer que la cosa entre Hans y Elsa ocurriera tan rapido.

-Anna, ¿me das permiso de casarme con Elsa?- pregunto Hans

Anna afirmo con la cabeza, estaba que desbordaba de alegria.

Las semanas pasaron y los preparativos para la boda real ya estaban en marcha, pues Anna era la encargada de todo.

-Pongan eso un poco mas abajo... no... tampoco tan abajo- respondio Anna mientras decoraban la explanada del castillo.

Mientras tanto, Hans, Kristoff, Eugene y Varian se relajaban pescando en los muelles.

-Quien iba a decir que terminarias casandote con mi cuñada, que suerte tienes- opino Kristoff

-Si, en tu caso creo que no es necesario que te demos consejos, en el caso de Kristoff y mio era necesario, porque no eramos de la nobleza como Anna o Rapunzel- opino Eugene

-No te culpo, pero aun asi tienen un corazon noble los 2, por algo ellas los aceptaron, creanme, con las torturas de los parasitos de mis hermanos, yo ni de broma me iba a volver noble, claro que todo eso cambio cuando adopte a Bianca- opino Hans

Mientras tanto en el castillo, Rapunzel, Cassandra y Merida ayudaban a Elsa.

-Lista para esto?- pregunto Rapunzel

-Si prima... aunque me gustaria que mis padres estuvieran aqui- opino Elsa

-Me lo imagino- opino Cassandra

-Oh, aun recuerdo cuando me case con Eugene, todo fue tan hermoso, tomando en cuenta que Maximus perdio el pastel- opino Rapunzel

-Cierto, o cuando yo me case con Varian, esa fiesta estuvo pero bien safada, que accidentalmente Maximus termino echando a todos los guardias a la fuente- opino Cassandra

-Yo ya me preocupare por el matrimonio despues- opino Merida- no es muy lo mio

-Y que me dices de ese chico rubio del que nos contaste anoche? el de la buena punteria?- pregunto Rapunzel

Merida no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

El dia de la boda real llego, y muchos reinos, con exepcion de las Islas del sur habian sido invitados.

Elsa traia puesto su vestido de hielo pero como vestido de novia, Hans por su parte con uno de sus elegantes trajes, la pequeña Bianca estaba vestida con un vestidito blanco, Anna, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Merida, Cassandra y Varian tambien traian sus vestimentas para la ocasion, mientras que Kristian con un pequeño trajesito.

En la capilla que estaba afuera del castillo todos los invitados estaban presentes.

Kristoff fue el encargado de llevar a Elsa hasta el altar.

-Principe Hans Westerguard, aceptas a la reina Elsa de Arendelle como tu esposa? para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?-pregunto el obispo a Hans

-Acepto- sonrio Hans mirando a Elsa

-Reina Elsa de Arendelle, aceptas al principe Hans Westerguard como tu esposo? para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?-pregunto el obispo a Elsa

-Acepto- sonrio Elsa mirando a Hans

-Por el poder de dios ahora los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia- dijo el obispo a Hans

Y Hans y Elsa se besaron apasionadamente en los labios.

Todos los presentes en la iglesia aplaudieron y lanzaron chiflidos.

-Reina Elsa de Arendelle - dijo el obispo

-¡Reina Elsa de Arendelle! - repitieron todos los presentes en la iglesia

-Rey Hans Westerguard de Arendelle- dijo el obispo

-Rey Hans Westerguard de Arendelle! - repitieron todos los presentes en la iglesia

-Princesa Bianca Helena Westerguard de Arendelle- dijo el obispo

-Princesa Bianca Helena Westerguard de Arendelle- repitieron todos los presentes en la iglesia

Mas tarde una gran fiesta se celebraba, Elsa y Hans eran la pareja principal, afortunadamente Elsa ya no bailaba tan mal, pues Rapunzel le habia enseñado.

Por su parte, Olaf cuidaba de los pequeños quienes jugaban desarmandolo.

Mas adentrada la noche, Hans y Elsa veian felizmente a la pequeña Bianca dormir.

Y pensar que todo eso habia iniciado con una fuerte tormenta varios meses atras, no cabe duda de que depues de la tormenta viene el amor y una luz saldra para llenar de paz y armonia los corazones de las personas que mas lo nesecitan.


End file.
